


She Won't Be Lonely Long

by orphan_account



Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Mentions of slight Alcohol, Neglect, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off the song She Won’t Be Lonely Long by Clay Walker!You always prided yourself in giving your all to your partners in life…but it never failed that they couldn’t give it back. But leave it to your long time friend and crush, Adam, to tell you what you deserve.
Relationships: "Hangman" Adam Page & Reader, "Hangman" Adam Page/Reader
Kudos: 7





	She Won't Be Lonely Long

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my writing from my Tumblr, but this is still a work I'm super proud of.  
> I dead ass was in the middle of writing something for a Kenny x Reader when this song came on my Spotify and I got this urge to get this out now before I forget it. 
> 
> I’m really happy with how this came out and I hope you loves enjoy it too

You stared at your second glass of whiskey, as you really began to wonder if it was going to be worth it to go back home tonight.  
You knew he was probably fast asleep in your shared bed, not a worry or a care of where you actually were after work.  
It wasn’t like you to do this kind of thing, in fact, you had always frowned and sneered at the idea of ANYONE ever drinking to forget their issues since you knew the path it took you down before. You just couldn’t help it right now, and you knew when to stop at least, knew when to say enough was enough, even with the thoughts running through your head…

Was this really all worth it?

Two years of a relationship that felt way too one sided at this point. You had always been the one to put your heart, mind, and soul into everything you do and into everyone you love. Of course, you never were selfish enough to ask for it back, but sometimes it gets tiring not having it reciprocated.  
That didn’t mean it wasn’t worth fighting for, right?

That thought had you feeling the smallest bit of hope, a tiny little smile on your face as you paid your tab and took your walk home. He’d be there waiting for you, asleep or not, he’d at least be there and you two could talk in the morning about what was bothering you so badly.  
Or at least that’s what you thought until you walked into your bedroom to find him gone, his bag packed and gone with a note stating it was a business emergency that had him flying out so late.

Somehow, as you sat on your side of the bed, there wasn’t any anger…no sadness. If anything, you had already been so hollow for so long now that this didn’t surprise you -for him to up and leave without a warning. That tiny flame of hope you had was gone, but in place of it…you could already feel a tiny bit of relief.  
Whatever feelings he had brought for you over the years…the feelings of being neglected, ignored, not heard, not made to be his equal…that was all about to be flipped into something powerful. Before you knew it you were calling up your best friend, a man that had always had your heart and always will. 

Adam was surprised to see your name pop up on his caller ID, you two had known each other since you met through a mutual friend years ago, you both lived in the same town but never had a chance to see each other.  
He was always so busy with wrestling and training. You were always so busy with work and keeping things afloat. But the bond you two shared never seemed to dwindle, no matter how long it had been since you two spoke.

“Hey, Y/N, it’s late. Is everything alright?” his voice rang through, immediately making you smile in your bathroom mirror, staring at yourself in the dress you had just squeezed into.

“Yeah, Cowboy, I’m alright. I was wonderin’ what you’re doin’ right now and if you’d wanna hit up the local bar right now?” you asked, a tone in your voice told him you had something to talk about.

_Somethin’ ‘bout the way she’s wearing her dress a little tighter  
Somethin’ ‘bout the way she’s starin’- she’s lookin’ to start a fire_

“I mean…I was getting ready to get comfortable for bed but…it sure has been a while since we’ve last seen each other. I don’t think it wouldn’t hurt for an hour or two to be there. I say it’s late, but it’s only 10pm.” he chuckled and you could hear him shuffling around, pulling out jeans.  
Likewise, he could hear you moving around your home and the sound of the fridge and then a pop. Knowing you, he knew exactly what you were doing…you were taking a pre-drink. You needed to let loose, clearly.

_Somethin’ ‘bout the way she’s dancin’ and drinkin’ chilled patron  
If she’s lonely now, she won’t be lonely long_

“Great, then I’ll meet you at the bar in thirty?” you finally asked. Those two glasses of whiskey and now this shot of patron, you’d be good to finally let it all out, no more defending your soon to be ex, because you knew that was an issue of yours. You’d complain and complain and as soon as anyone tries to stand up for you or tell you to leave him, you’d get defensive of him.

_Heaven help the fool who did her wrong  
It’s too late, too bad: she’s too far gone  
He should’ve thought of that before he left her all alone  
If she’s lonely now, she won’t be lonely long_

Adam took at least ten minutes to get properly dressed and ready, despite knowing you were seeing someone, he couldn’t help but put on that favorite pink rose shirt you like on him so much and to dab on your favorite cologne of his.  
As he entered the bar, he almost missed you because he couldn’t believe that it was you in that tight red dress, make-up done so naturally but still somehow had this allure to it.   
You were dancing with a glass in your hand when you saw him and your face lit up, instantly rushing over and hugging him so tightly.

“Adam! I’m glad you came. Come on, let’s get you a drink and we can sit and talk a moment.” you ushered him to the bar.  
Adam followed you, looking at you as he laughed a little, shaking his head,

“I don’t think I’ve seen you like this since before you got with Anthony.” he admitted, sitting on the bar stool next to you, getting himself a glass of whiskey. You couldn’t help but feel your body get a little tense and shrug a shoulder,

“Yeah, well, that’s kind of why I asked you to come tonight” you admitted, swirling your drink in your glass.  
Adam immediately put a hand on your leg, squeezing some as those blue eyes turned worried real quick.

“Did he do something to you?” he asked, so ready to hear you out but there was an edge to his voice, you could tell he was ready to go to war for you.  
But despite how sweet Adam was, that hand on your leg had your cheeks flushing pink as thoughts of how you’d love to go home with Adam tonight, even if it was just to cuddle and feel secure, would be ideal.  
And once again, you were thinking like you never had before, or maybe you had always thought like this and Anthony had just blinded you with what you thought love was supposed to be.

_Somethin’ ‘bout the way she’s blushin’- you can tell she isn’t sure  
Let you know she’s up to something she’s never done before  
Tonight she wants to hold a stranger, but not the one at home  
If she’s lonely now, she won’t be lonely long_

Adam gave a little squeeze on that leg when he could see your wheels turning behind your eyes,

“Y/N…you know you can tell me anything. It will always stay between the two of us.” he promised you and comforted himself.  
With the strains going on between him and his so called friends…he needed this reminder that he’d have you, he’d **always** have you, even if it wasn’t fully in the way he wanted.  
You nodded your head and put your hand on top of his, taking a deep breath, before finally unloading everything that you had been holding in the past two years of your relationship with Anthony.  
Everything that you had hid from friends and family when asked how the two of you were doing…all of it. And you even finally shed a tear or two, your heart was more heavy than you had originally thought it to be.

_Heaven help the fool who did her wrong  
It’s too late, too bad: she’s too far gone  
He should’ve thought of that before he left her all alone  
If she’s lonely now, she won’t be lonely long_

Adam’s mouth was open some by the time you had finished explaining what had been going on. He was pissed off, he was hurting for you, he was flabbergasted that a man could be so dumb to not see the woman you were and how lucky he absolutely was to have you in his life.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry you’ve been dealing with all of that…Where is he now?” he asked and as soon as he did you let out a bitter laugh.

“Business emergency apparently. It wouldn’t shock me if the prick had a broad on the side.” you said in a sigh, leaning on the bar now, sipping your drink and staring off at nothing. 

Adam could feel his blood boil as he stared at your profile. Your eyes were screaming you were just a woman who wanted respect and love, the same energy you give out you want it back for once…And damn it he knew he could give it to you.

_If I had a woman like that  
Man I’d let her know  
I’d hold her tight  
I’d hold her close  
Do anything, do everything to let her know  
She’d never ever be alone_

“Y/N, I need to say something to you.” he finally spoke after a moment, reaching over and literally turning your stool to face his, shocking you a little as he made you set your drink down and took both of your hands in his.  
“We’ve known each other for years now. You’ve seen me at some of my lowest lows and after tonight, I’d like to think I’ve seen you at yours. You know, I don’t know if it’s the whiskey I’ve had, not just right now but today, or if it’s the fact that I’m so angry **for you** …but I can’t keep pretending I’m not absolutely head over heels in love with you, Y/N”

You swore your ears started ringing after he said that four letter word to you, surely this wasn’t happening. Surely what you had **hoped** to happen tonight wasn’t actually going to happen. This kind of thing just didn’t happen, at least not to you.

_Heaven help the fool who did her wrong  
It’s too late, too bad: she’s too far gone  
He should’ve thought of that before he left her all alone_

“Y/N, listen to me. Everything Anthony has done to you over the past two year…everything that all your other Exes have done to you….you didn’t deserve that. You deserve a man who is going to give you every ounce of respect that you give him. You deserve a man that is going to treat you as his equal and is going to learn and grow with you as a couple. I’m so sick and tired of seeing you settle for less.”  
You really felt the tears starting to burn your eyes as Adam spoke. His voice, his tone…he was being so genuine and honest and open with you right now. This was something he had been feeling for a very long time, clearly.

“And I promise you. If you give me the chance, I can be that man for you. I can be the one you spend the rest of your days with knowing, without a shadow of a doubt, that I love you for everything you do and for everything that you are.”

“Adam-” your voice was so shaky, squeezing his hands. Your bottom lip quivered and you stood up out of your stool to hug him so tightly, crying softly into his shoulder, so glad that this bar was used to you by now and knew how emotional you could be, especially after a drink or two.

“I don’t want him to come home or I at least don’t want to be there when he comes home. You’re right. You’re so fuckin’ right. I don’t deserve this treatment, I never have. And I think after so many times I just allowed myself to believe it was what I deserved.” you sniffled, pulling back to look at him, putting your hands on his face, stroking at those adorable cheeks of his.

“I love you, Adam Page. I always have, I guess along with thinking it was what I deserved…I made myself believe you’d never want a girl like me.” you laughed some as he shook his head so fast, putting his hands on top of yours.  
“No, baby girl…You couldn’t be more far from the truth. I want you. I’ve always wanted you.” he said breathlessly, leaning in to put his forehead on yours and to look into your gorgeous eyes.

_If she’s lonely now, Lord, if she’s lonely now  
If she’s lonely now, she won’t be lonely long_

You smiled ever so slowly as you could already begin to feel your heart start to swell and mend itself, leaning in to close the gap between you and Adam,  
“I trust you, Cowboy…I love you and I know I won’t be lonely with you around” you whispered just before your lips locked and everything you dreamt of for yourself was finally going to come true.


End file.
